


Repeat After Me by sabinelagrande [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Backstory, Episode: s02e16 Homecoming, F/M, Languages and Linguistics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Twi'leks, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Repeat After Me by sabinelagrandeHera doesn't know she has an accent until she's seventeen years old.





	Repeat After Me by sabinelagrande [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Repeat After Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070624) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



**Fic** : [Repeat After Me by sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070624)  
**Length** : 0:09:54  
Right Click Podfic Download Link: [MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/ALPA/Repeat%20After%20Me%20by%20sabinelagrande.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.
> 
> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
